Conectados
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: Tiempo después de The Last. Sakura se encontraba mirando el cielo esta noche, bueno, en realidad todas las noches. Siempre se paraba en la ventana de su apartamento y sólo las veía fijamente, pensando en que el pelinegro que había robado completamente su corazón las estaba viendo también, tal vez pensando en ella, tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

1

El cielo estaba lleno de incontables estrellas; siempre tan brillantes, siempre tan hermosas. Sakura se encontraba mirando el cielo esta noche, bueno, en realidad todas las noches. Siempre se paraba en la ventana de su apartamento y sólo las veía fijamente, pensando en que el pelinegro que había robado completamente su corazón las estaba viendo también, tal vez pensando en ella, tal vez no. Siempre tenía que aparecer su jodida negatividad. Desde aquél día en que él se despidió con un "te veré cuando regrese" para ella significaban muchas cosas y con esa mirada que Sasuke le regaló no sabía que significaban a la vez. Era algo realmente confuso.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, aún con su mirada en el cielo oscuro. ¿Cuándo llegaría? ¿Ella sería la primera que lo viera? ¿Él la quería…? Suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez su mirada se fue hacia el piso de madera. Hoy era otra de esas noches en que lo extrañaba tanto, en que quería salir y buscarlo y decirle de nuevo cuando lo amaba, con cuanta intensidad lo extrañaba todas las noches desde ese día, no importaba su respuesta, sólo quería decírselo.

Se acostó en su cama fría y se tapó con la sábana, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se cayeran de sus preciosos ojos verdes, cerró los ojos y se concentró en dejarse llevar por un sueño profundo.

En la mañana la pelirosa amaneció mejor, siempre portaba su radiante sonrisa. A pesar de que las noches eran algo oscuras, ella siempre tendría la luz por el día. Se había dado una relajante ducha y ya había terminado de comer su desayuno, ya estaba lista para empezar otro día en el hospital. No había mucho trabajo, no como cuando terminó la guerra… Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas y eso le hacía sentir bien. Estaban en paz por fin y esperaba que durara para siempre. La puerta del hospital se abrió junto a Sakura entrando con una sonrisa, saludando a la recepcionista. En el pasillo se encontró con Shizune que estaba un poco distraída.

-Shizune-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Sakura enfrente de ella viéndola preocupada. Shizune la miró y sonrío avergonzadamente.

-Sí, sí, lo siento Sakura. No he dormido muy bien. –Shizune elevó un brazo hacia su cabeza, como el gesto que hacía Naruto cuando estaba apenado. Sakura sonrío al recordarlo.

-¿Qué tal la lista de pacientes? –preguntó Sakura.

-No hay muchos, pero te deje la lista en tu cubículo. Te veré luego, ya llego tarde con Tsunade-sama. –Shizune puso una cara de horror y se apresuró hacia la salida. Sakura recordó sus tiempos con Tsunade-sama y rogaba que no le hiciera tanto daño a Shizune por llegar tarde. Sakura río al recordar cuando la regañaba en sus entrenamientos, era algo gracioso pero muy doloroso.

Llegó la hora de comer muy rápido, debido a la escases de pacientes se fueron las horas matutinas muy rápido. Sakura salió del hospital en busca de algo que comer, realmente no sabía qué. No se le antojaba algo en particular, sólo tenía hambre. Caminó por los puestos del mercado viendo a ver si un platillo en particular le llamaba muchísimo la atención. ¿Bento? ¿Onigiris? ¿Ramen?

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan! –la voz de Naruto hizo que Sakura volteara hacia la pareja.

-Hey… Naruto –Sakura lo saludó con nostalgia. Tenía algo de tiempo que no lo veía, no como antes. Obviamente todo era diferente, él ya tenía a esa luz que iluminaba mucho más su vida. –Hinata. –le sonrío mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Ven, Sakura-chan! ¡Te invito un ramen! –exclamó Naruto. El rubio estaba feliz de verla, era su compañera por años, una hermana mejor dicho. Que mejor que pasar una comida con dos mujeres importantes en su vida. Sakura fue hacia los recientes esposos y se sentó a lado de Hinata.

-¿Cómo están los recién casados? –preguntó Sakura mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-¡Genial! –exclamó feliz Naruto y Hinata sonrío apenada. Sakura enarcó una ceja, la pelirosa sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Naruto volteo su mirada a un lado avergonzado. -¿Un tazón de ramen, Sakura-chan?

-Sí, estaría bien. –El señor del Ichiraku asintió y comenzó mi pedido.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, Sakura? –preguntó Hinata mientras comía de su platillo, otorgándole atención.

-Bien, todo está demasiado tranquilo. Sólo los pacientes con dolores de cabeza, musculares, ya saben.

-Me alegro mucho que por fin exista esta paz. Me encantaría que él ya volviera… -dijo Naruto con una cara de pocos amigos. Sakura miró el tazón de fideos que acababa de llegar para ella. Sakura sonrío con esperanza.

-Ya volverá, Naruto, presiento que dentro de poco lo hará. –Sakura sonrío hacia el rubio y él la miró sonriente.

-¡Es cierto, Sakura-chan! ¡No hay por que desanimarse! –Naruto le dio un sorbo grande a su tazón con entusiasmo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, te vas a atragantar. –le dijo Hinata con pequeñas risas. Sonreí al verlos a ambos.

¿Cómo sería cuando volviera Sasuke? ¿Llegaría de la nada caminando por la villa? ¿Le avisaría a nuestro Hokage, Kakashi-sensei y él nos haría llamar? ¿Llegaría a mi casa y…? La idea se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Era absurdo, él no la quería de ese modo. Sólo era su compañera y amiga, nada más. Se sentía patética cuando pensaba que él vendría y le confesaría su amor, vivirían juntos y tendrían niños. ¿Tendrían sus ojos ónix o su color de cabello? ¿Saldrían con el cabello rosado? Sakura los imagino y sonrío con ternura, se veían tan monos… Frunció el ceño, aterrizando a la realidad. Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas hermosas, sólo se harían realidad en sus sueños. Sólo en sus sueños.

La tarde transcurrió normal, después de la comida con los Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Sakura se fue de nuevo al hospital. Ya había atendido a 3 pacientes toda la tarde, le faltaba uno más y era libre. Libre para irse a su casa, ver alguna película romántica-tonta mientras cena y dormir. No le gustaba ir a fiestas ni nada parecido. Acomodó la sábana blanca en la camilla mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase.

-Oh, gracias. –era una voz de hombre, una voz conocida pero a la vez no. No, esperen, ella estaba segura de que la había escuchado antes… Volteo y vio al hombre con una sonrisa parado frente la puerta. Sakura le sonrío, claro, era él.

-Hola, Sakura-san. –le sonrío el chico con voz alegre y algo apenada.

-¿Hola…?

-Ikari. Disculpe por no presentarme aquella vez… -dijo sonriendo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada, Ikari. Toma asiento. –Ambos tomaron asiento y Sakura le preguntó que le pasaba.

-He tenido durante varios días un dolor en el brazo, en las noches es cuando me duele más.

-¿Tuviste una batalla recientemente?

-Se podría decir, en una misión hace unas semanas. –Sakura asintió y camino hacia él.

-¿Podrías decirme donde te da el dolor? –El chico tomo su brazo y le indico con el dedo donde. Sakura lo tomo y apretó suavemente.

-¿Sientes dolor?

-Sí, no mucho, pero molestia.

-Hum… bien, creo que te dieron un golpe fuerte y como no te checaste rápido siguió. Con una pomada se te quitará de inmediato, no te preocupes. –Sakura volvió a su asiento y tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Le… le puedo preguntar algo? –habló el chico.

-Claro. –le permitió Sakura viendo la hoja de papel.

-¿El chico del que usted está enamorada… usted ya es completamente feliz? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad. Sakura volteo hacia él y trató de sonreír. Lo logro.

-Bueno, sí lo soy. –respondió Sakura y volvió hacia la pequeña hoja enfrente de ella. El chico notó los gestos de Sakura que indicaban que no era del todo feliz, pero decidió no meterse más en su vida. –Toma, das esto a la chica de enfermería y ella te lo dará. Te untas en el brazo todas las noches, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Sakura-san. Muchas gracias. –el chico se encaminó hacia la puerta y Sakura se puso de pie. El chico paró su paso cuando abrió la puerta. –Espero que realmente sea feliz.

Sakura bajo la mirada un segundo, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Sakura miró fugazmente. Sakura se sintió muy alegre al ver su sonrisa, al ver que una persona le deseaba lo mejor sinceramente. Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían la vida mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó más feliz de lo normal. Había dormido excelente, no tuvo problemas al dormirse como le pasaba en unos días. Hizo la rutina mañanera y partió algo de fruta para desayunar. Unos golpes a la puerta seguido de un "¡Sakura-chan, despierta!" le hicieron parar de cortar.

-Buenos días, Naruto. Yo despierto 2 horas antes que tú así que cállate dormilón. –dijo Sakura en el marco de la puerta.

-Muy graciosa. –el rubio sacó la lengua. -Kakashi-sensei nos quiere ver ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

-Bien, vamos. –dijo Sakura mientras cerraba su puerta, olvidándose de la fresca frutilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

 **2**

-No imagino cómo reaccionarán estos dos. –dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía bajo su máscara. El chico de ojos ónix sonrío de lado y cerró los ojos. Sasuke estaba algo nervioso, sabía que sus compañeros lo recibirían bien, ya no era como antes. Pero no entendía por qué lo estaba. Había pensado muchísimo en ellos en éste largo viaje, en especial en aquella molestia. Era una molestia y a la vez no, era muy extraño. Dos golpes se hicieron presentes en la puerta y los latidos de Sasuke se aceleraron. Una cabeza rubia se dejó ver primero, el primer gesto del imperativo fue sorpresa pero a los segundos cambió soltando una gran carcajada. Naruto abrazó a Sasuke con entusiasmo, elevándolo unos pies a lo que Sasuke gritaba "¡Bájame, usuratonkachi!"

En cambio, se veía a una Sakura muy sorprendida, no podía creer que el amor de su vida había llegado ya a la aldea. Se sintió tan feliz y sonrío con ternura al verlos a ambos. Era como retroceder en el tiempo y verlos de pequeños. Una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y la limpió rápidamente, el Hokage se percató de ese bello momento y sonrío cálidamente. Eran como sus hijos, y verlos reunidos siempre era asombroso. Naruto soltó a Sasuke y éste último miró a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun…. -Sakura se sonrojó levemente y camino hacia él.

-Sakura.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Sasuke sólo sintió esos fuertes brazos en su cuerpo y se sintió aún más nervioso. Rogó porque Sakura no se diera cuenta de sus latidos, sólo ellos lo delatarían porque él sabía controlar perfectamente sus sentimientos por fuera. Sakura sonrío entre su ropa, olía tan bien, se sentía tan bien por fin abrazarlo y no imaginarlo. Se apartó de él aún con el sonrojo, tenía la mirada en Sasuke pero éste la tenía en un punto perdido.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sasuke-kun. –murmuró Sakura con alegría. El pelinegro la miró y sonrío de lado en respuesta.

-¡Creo que esto merece unos ricos tazones de ramen pagados por nuestro Hokage! –exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo al contrario que Kakashi.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo porque es un día especial. A la otra no Naruto. –advirtió Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en aquel puesto de ramen felices. Sasuke había platicado un poco de su viaje y sus dos compañeros y su sensei lo escuchaban en todo momento. Sasuke se sentía feliz de tener gente que lo esperaba, que lo escuchaba, que lo quería. El Hokage se fue pronto acabó su comida, dejando todo pagado. Sasuke sonrío y después de una larga pausa que hubo después de que su sensei se fuera, recordó algo.

-Oye, Dobe…

-¡No me digas Dobe! –exclamó Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

-¿Es cierto que te casaste con la chica Hyuuga? –le preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con un sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Ya soy un hombre casado! –sonrío con autosuficiencia. Sasuke carcajeo y Sakura lo miró sorprendida. No había escuchado su sonrisa desde hace años, Sakura sonrío.

-¿De qué te ríes, teme? –dijo Naruto con una ceja enarcada. –Tu risa no suena para nada buena, da miedo.

-Es sólo que se me hace sorprendente que Hinata se haya fijado y casado en un tonto como tú. –dijo Sasuke mientras acaba su tazón.

-¡Maldito, teme! –dijo Naruto mirándolo con enojo. -¿Qué no me has visto? Soy guapo, adorable y gracioso, lo que te hace falta. –dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, claro. Sólo basta con verte la cara de estúpido. Sabes, hasta siento pena por ella. –dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

-¡Teme! –Naruto estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos, en vez de decirle un insulto prefirió aventarle una bomba que de seguro le explotaría. –Bueno, creo que deberías de apurarte tú, yo ya estoy casado, Sakura-chan tiene sus pretendientes, eres tú el que falta…

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño mientras Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué dices, Naruto?! –le exclamó Sakura al rubio mientras este proseguía con su bomba. Sasuke se alejó completamente de la conversación, le intrigaba tanto pero no debía preguntar absolutamente nada, funcionaría el plan de Naruto.

-La verdad, Sakura-chan, tienes una laaaaarga lista de pretendientes. –dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke, éste estaba concentrándose en su te, tratando de mostrar la total indiferencia. –Siempre escucho a los chicos de la aldea hablar sobre tu cabello rosa, sobre tus habilidades, sobre tus…

-Me iré a descansar. –Sasuke soltó de pronto. Sakura lo miró sorprendida mientras Naruto sonrío con picardía al darse cuenta que su bomba explotó con éxito.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Los veré luego. –se despidió con un gesto de mano y de pronto se perdió. Sakura miró su plato terminado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te digo algo? –Sakura asintió. –El teme se puso celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¡No! –Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que el teme sabe controlarse muy bien, pero te aseguro como hombre que se puso celoso. –Naruto sonrío.

-Comiste mucho ramen y te hizo mal. Nos vemos, tengo que ir al hospital. –Sakura salió de aquel puesto algo confusa. ¿Naruto tendrá razón? ¿Sasuke realmente estaba celoso…? ¡No! No lo creo. Desechó la idea y fue directamente hacia el hospital, tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

Como siempre, la tarde estuvo muy tranquila. Sakura estaba sentada en su escritorio sólo observando un lápiz. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Naruto, era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que Sakura aterrizara, exclamó un pase y se puso de pie. Unos cabellos negros se asomaron por la puerta y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró sorprendida. No esperaba que él se presentara al hospital. Se veía algo cansado y raspado.

-Sakura. –susurró él.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que irías a descansar.

-Sakura, ya han pasado horas. Además, necesitaba entrenar. –murmuró Sasuke mirando hacia otro punto imaginario.

-Déjame checar tus heridas. –Sakura le dio la indicación de que se sentara en la camilla y vio sus brazos, tenía leves cortadas, podía ver que se había caído varias veces. -¿Tienes alguna herida más grave que las de los brazos?

-No, solo esas. –seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. –Sakura colocó sus manos en el brazo derecho de Sasuke, éste se estremeció ante su suave y cálido tacto, Sakura no perdió el detalle y prosiguió. Estaban en un punto demasiado tenso para ambos. Las heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente y las retiro al terminar. Sasuke se tocó la mitad de su brazo izquierdo y se paró de la camilla.

-Listo, Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp.

-Ya es mi hora de salida… ¿vas a tu casa? –preguntó Sakura.

-Si. –susurró.

-¿Caminamos juntos? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Se enojarán tus pretendientes. –murmuró Sasuke, cerró sus ojos al notar que se le había salido tal frase. Sakura sonrío, comenzando a creer en Naruto.

-Las cosas nunca han cambiado, ni lo harán. –murmuró Sakura nerviosamente. Esperaba que captara su sentimiento sin tener que decirlo claramente. –Vamos.

Sasuke sonrío cuando iba detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –preguntó Sakura para romper el silencio. Sasuke estaba muy pensativo y si no hablaba ella dudaba que hubiera comunicación entre ellos. No había nada mal en el silencio, de hecho lo disfrutaba mucho, pero quería intercambiar unas pocas palabas antes de llegar a su destino.

-Bien, se siente bien volver por un tiempo.

-¿Por un tiempo…? –Sakura preguntó con algo de tristeza. Pensaba que él ya había regresado para quedarse permanentemente. Volteo hacia otro lado sin poner atención al panorama, sólo quería su respuesta.

-Sí, aún no termina mi viaje. Sólo sentí la necesidad de volver. –Sasuke miró hacia abajo.

-Bien. –Sakura volteo hacia los lados. No estaba bien para ella, quería tenerlo en la aldea, verlo seguido, saber que está bien, ¿estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Habían llegado a su departamento muy pronto. –Aquí vivo.

-Pensé que seguías viviendo con tus padres. –murmuró Sasuke viendo la fachada de su departamento.

-No, después de todo lo que pasó decidí independizarme un poco y aunque es un poco extraño me siento bien. ¿Gustas un té? –le preguntó Sakura rogando que la respuesta fuera un "sí".

-Está bien. –Sakura fue hasta la puerta, saco su llave y la abrió. Pasó primero y le indico a Sasuke que pasara. Sasuke observó cada rincón de su limpio departamento. Olía a cerezos, lucía fresco, se sentía como… un hogar. Sakura al verlo distraído le pidió que tomara asiento, que iría por el té. Sasuke obedeció y vio la foto que descansaba en la mesa a lado del sillón que estaba sentado. El equipo siete. Sasuke sonrío y tomó la foto. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, Naruto lo molestaba mientras él se defendía de sus berrinches, Kakashi sólo sonriendo y Sakura con esa tierna sonrisa, feliz de tener una imagen de nuestro equipo.

-Aún recuerdo mucho ese día. –dijo con una sonrisa. Me extendió el té y lo tomé delicadamente.

-Igual yo. Fueron… buenos tiempos.

-Definitivamente. –le dio un sorbo a su té. Sasuke la imitó. -¿Te quedarás en tu casa?

-Si. Kakashi me ofreció un departamento por estos días pero quiero volver.

El teléfono sono y Sakura dejo su té en la mesa, ofreciéndole una disculpa.

-¿Si?

 _-¡Sakura-chan! En mi casa el viernes, o sea mañana, a las 6. Haré una tranquila fiesta para el teme, ya estoy invitando a todos._

-¿Quieres que no sepa nada?

 _-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata lo sabe!_

-Ya lo sé, pero, ¿quieres que no lo sepa?

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura…? Oh… así que el Teme está ahí, eh._ –Sakura podía ver detrás del teléfono a un Naruto con sonrisa pícara.

-No empieces, por favor.

 _-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te mencionó algo de tus pretendientes? ¡Apuesto que sí!_

-Ya, para. ¿Lo dejamos en secreto, de acuerdo?

- _¿Al dobe le gustarán las fiestas sorpresas? ¡Bueno, ni si quiera le gustan las fiestas! Jeje, nos vemos mañana, yo me encargó de llevarlo._

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se sentó de nuevo, Sasuke se veía un poco tenso. El pelinegro moría por preguntarle de quién se trataba y que era ese tal secreto, pero no podía y eso lo estaba matando. Se paró rápidamente y dejó el té sobre la mesa.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir, Sasuke-kun…? –preguntó Sakura de pie. Lo siguió hasta la puerta y Sasuke la abrió.

-Ya es tarde, tienes trabajo mañana.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, realmente… me agrada tu compañía. –Sakura sonrío con leves sonrojos.

Miró hacia abajo mientras Sasuke la miraba, lucía tan bella… la luz de la luna la alumbraba y se veía más hermosa que cualquier diamante. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de tocarla? Sasuke frunció el ceño y tocó su mejilla. Su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí sólo. Sakura se sorprendió y miró a Sasuke. El Uchiha cayó en el trance de sus ojos verdes, tan vivos, tan hermosos. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de besarla? Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente. Sakura sabía lo que seguía y por nada del mundo quería frenar el momento especial. Sakura decidió adelantarse y apretó sus labios contra los de él, tan fríos y tan cálidos a la vez. Él se despegó unos instantes y roso sus labios contra los de ella. Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose del momento. Los labios de Sasuke chocaron contra los de ella y Sakura pusó una mano en su cuello, tratando de atraerlo más. Sasuke se separó y la miró… ¿qué acaba de hacer? ¡Su cuerpo actuó por si sólo! Se sentía realmente avergonzado, él no hacía estás cosas, ¿qué pasaba con él?

Se fue fugazmente, sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a una Sakura realmente sorprendida y confusa. Realmente era una noche llena de emociones en la que ambos tardarían en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad aún no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser en total pero les avisaré. Gracias por los follow y favoritos, también gracias a los review realmente me encanta leer su opinión así que por favor sigan diciendo que les parece, ayuda demasiado.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

Atte. Girl of the Daarkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

 **3**

El sol iluminaba con intensidad a una pelirosa con cara perdida. Sakura estaba recostada en su cama aún, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Trataba de creer que eso en realidad pasó, que Sasuke la había besado, ¡El chico que siempre pareció que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la había besado! Bueno, ella fue la que decidió apresurarlo, pero él estaba a punto de hacerlo de igual manera… ¿o él se quitaría justo antes de chocar sus labios?

-¡Shannaro! –exclamó Sakura mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. No podía evitar pensar en sus labios, en lo bien que se sentía estando en ellos. En lo bien que le hacía a ella, era algo que había esperado toda su vida. Para Sakura había sido lindo, a pesar de que se haya ido sin decir una palabra, bueno, era Sasuke. Sakura ni si quiera se imaginaba como se está sintiendo respecto a eso. ¡Dios, pero como deseaba sentir esos delicados labios de nuevo!

El último Uchiha se encontraba sentado en un árbol, sólo admirando el día. Necesitaba un ambiente tranquilo para que tratara de igualar su mente que estaba hecha un desastre. ¿Por qué había hecho eso en ese momento? Sasuke se sentía confuso, ya había pasado por una situación similar así. En su viaje había pensado mucho en la pelirosada, más de lo normal. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de por qué, era un sentimiento que siempre se le había hecho extraño y confuso. No malo ni horrible, más bien molesto. Molesto por que deseaba sentir sus labios una vez más. Molesto ver sus ojos verdes y tratar de no perderse. Molesto saber que otros chicos la querían a ella, y él no era bueno para ella. Siempre lo ha sabido, pero es tan difícil.

Sasuke se puso de pie y el aire despeino más su cabello largo. Ya era tarde y no había señales de Naruto, el ojinegro se alegró de no oír su voz aunque admitía que en su viaje lo había echado de menos. Decidió irse a la mansión Uchiha a tomar un baño y dormir temprano, aquel suceso lo había vuelto loco todo el día.

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _¡Frente de marquesina!_

Exclamó la rubia con frustración. La susodicha se asustó y enseguida preguntó que sucedía.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? Esta fiesta es para Sasuke-kun y tú ni si quieras estás aquí. –dijo Ino mientras colocaba un plato de botanas en la mesa de centro.

-Lo siento, es que he estado un poco cansada. –murmuró Sakura, mintiendo obviamente. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en ese inesperado beso, ¿qué le diría cuando se vieran? ¿La ignoraría? ¿Hablaría con ella? Dios, tantas dudas y dudaba que el Uchiha le respondiera como ella quisiera.

-Tranquila, trata de divertirte esta noche, ¿de acuerdo, frente? –dijo Ino mientras movía las botellas de sake en las manos. Sakura sonrío.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Sus cabellos negros aún no se secaban del todo, Sasuke fue hacia la bolsa de verduras que descansaba en la mesa y cogió un tomate. Lo mordió y la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente. Era Naruto, un Naruto demasiado asustado y preocupado.

-¿Quién te da el derecho de entrar así en mi casa, dobe?

-¡Teme! ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Vamos! –exclamó Naruto mientras lo jalaba de su camisa negra. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó Sasuke, resistiéndose. Al menos debía saber que sucedía.

-¡Te digo en el camino, es urgente'ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto mientras jalaba más al pelinegro. Sasuke con cara de fastidio pidió que lo soltara. Ambos se corrieron al destino desconocido para Sasuke pero muy conocido para Naruto.

-¿Qué hacemos en ésta casa? –susurró Sasuke confundido, pero en guardia. Naruto dudó unos segundos.

-Es mi casa, aquí vivo con Hinata, pero ella… -susurró Naruto con simulada preocupación. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Me trajiste a tu casa? ¿Para qué?

-Hinata se puso algo… loca, ¡Teme por favor entra tú primero! –le exclamó Naruto con terror en su cara. Sasuke no entendía la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Entra tú! –le dijo Sasuke mientras lo aventaba hacia la puerta, Naruto trató de no chocar con ella. Éste tomó al Uchiha con la guardia baja y lo arrojó hacia la puerta haciéndola pedazos. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, éste se puso en guardia. Los focos se prendieron de inmediato y Sasuke se sorprendió de verdad.

-¡Bienvenido! –gritaron todos al unísono. A la primera persona que Sasuke observó fue a una pelirosa que le sonreía con unos leves sonrojos. Estaban presentes todos los de su generación, excepto Neji. Todos sonreían a su manera y Sasuke se sintió alegre por dentro.

-Lo siento, Hina. –murmuró Naruto detrás de él. Hinata le sonrío dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

-Muchas gracias. –murmuró Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Oye, yo la organicé'ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto situándose alado de él. -Con ayuda de ellos. –El rubio sonrío viéndolos.

-¡Vamos a tomar algo de sake! –exclamó el Inuzuka mientras Akamaru ladraba contento.

La fiesta era algo tranquila, todos se habían sentado a platicar. Contaban anécdotas graciosas sobre todo este tiempo en la aldea. Después de muchos tragos, contaron las tristes. Sasuke observó a Sakura, estaba tomando sake de más, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no era así. Bueno, no que el recordara. Sakura se reía a carcajadas de lo que contaba Rock Lee y el Uzumaki que éste último ya estaba demasiado alcoholizado.

Sasuke se había perdido en la conversación desde hace rato, sólo miraba y cuidaba a Sakura con la mirada, le estaba preocupando. Sakura se levantó tropezando con Ino que traía más sake a petición de Kiba y Choji. Sasuke la siguió unos segundos después. Sakura estaba recargada en el barandal del porche de la casa de Naruto, volteó hacia atrás y miró a Sasuke, río con burla al instante.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun… -murmuró mientras se colocaba frente de él.

-Sakura, creo que te llevaré a casa. –Sakura lo miró con una ceja levantada, después de segundos sonrío con picardía.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí, Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó. Sasuke no le respondió, sólo miró hacia otro lado mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada. Quería, no, deseaba preguntárselo y con estas copas de más lo haría sin problema.

–¿Por qué me besaste?

* * *

Hola, espero estén teniendo una bonita noche, y si es día también :P. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría que lo hicieran saber en un review, me animan demasiado. Disculpen si es demasiado corto pero tenía que dejarlo emocionante :P, espero actualizar en estos días.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Atte. Girl of the Daarkness.


End file.
